Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to power connectors. The disclosed concept also pertains to electrical connection elements for power connectors. The disclosed concept further pertains to methods of operating power connectors.
Background Information
Power connectors are used in many different electrical applications, such as, for example, in commercial applications (e.g., employed with stoves and fryers) and in shipping industries (e.g., with refrigeration equipment). Typically, power connectors include a line side receptacle, which is electrically connected to a power source, and a load side receptacle. The line side receptacle has a number of metallic sleeves. The load side receptacle has a number of metallic pins. In operation, the pins are inserted into the sleeves in order to provide an electrical pathway between the line side receptacle and the load side receptacle.
A substantial drawback with power connectors is known as “hot plugging,” which occurs when there is a live electrical connection or disconnection made between the pins and the sleeves, and the integrity of the pins and sleeves is compromised. For example, when the pins are inserted into the sleeves, electricity is permitted to flow therethrough. When this connection is made, a significant amount of switching energy is focused on the pins and the sleeves, which can undesirably result in the pins and sleeves melting, and/or being welded together, and/or damage to the surfaces of the pins and the sleeves, and/or an arc flash (e.g., “hot plugging”).
There is, thus, room for improvement in power connectors and in electrical connection elements therefor.
There is also room for improvement in methods of operating power connectors.